Paperina Danser
Paperina Danser is a 2015 introduced and all around charcter. Paperina is the daughter of a ballerina and a play write, chosen to be the next Paper Ballerina in the tradgic story, The Steadfast Tin Solider. Due to the fact she would rather not be burned in a fire, Paperina sides as a rebel. Character Personality A cheerful, sweet girl, Paperina is very artistic and loves sharing her art with others. Paperina, according to Empress and Terry, can normally be found dancing, writing, and singing. Also according to Terry, Paperina's life seems to be surrounded by art and dance. Paperina is a little innocent and naive who is sometimes falls for pranks by trickster. Paperina can't really comprehend her destiny. After her brother died when she was two, and the destiny went to her, Paperina was protected by her parents and she rarely ever talked to anyone from her story, for her parents were afraid that if she built up a relationship, her destiny may come sooner. Even with that standing, Paperina was always dancing, singing, and drawing for others. Appearance Paperina has a cream colored, freckled skin. Her hair is a wavy medium black hair with red and orange highlights. She has a light brown eyes. Paperina rarely wears make up, and when she does it is a light eggshell white eye shadow. Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes The Steadfast Tin Solider How does Paperina come into it? Since the Paper ballerina died at the end, the next paper ballerina was chosen. Paperina was a girl with two famous Parents, a famous playwright, and a ballerina. Ironically, after her family came home from her mother's performance as the paper ballerina in The Steadfast Tin Solider, they got a letter saying Paperina was to be the next paper ballerina Relationships Family Paperina loves both of her parents dearly, and rarely finds that some conflicted happens between the family. Paperina's parents actually fight a lot about things. Her father, William Danser is a famous playwrite who has writen famous plays and ballet's. Her mother, Diana Danser, a famous ballerina, who is most famous for her performance as the paper ballerina in The Steadfast tin solider. Paperina used to have an older brother named Danseuse, but he had died after contracting a serous sickness when he was around seven. Paperina still misses her brother to this day, and wishes she could have done something. Friends Paperina's life long friend is Terry Tone. Paperina meet Terry behind stage at one of her mothers performances, where Terry had snuck into after running away. Terry lived in Paperina's tree house her brother made when he was alive. Paperina is also good friends with Serapinea Steadfast, the next tin solider in her story. Paperina has only officially known Serapinea for around three years. She actually meat her when she she was around two years old when her older brother who was around six. Pet During animal calling, Paperina got a baby elephant that she named Picasso that hangs out in the enchanted forest. Romance She's got something going one with Sera but idk. I think there dateing pretty sure they are dating the are getting married when they are older is i guess there dating yeah the dating. ship it I am also Pretty sure Paperina had a crush on Poem in early middle school. Before she meet Sera. A one year crush she gave up in summer. Enemies Paperina sincerly hates Duchess Swan because Grimms Said so. She also hates Gablin Lynnly because Grimms said so. Outfits Class-ic List '''1st Period: Dance Classic with Madam Scarlet Shoes' 2nd Period: Creative Writing with Mr. Jack B. Nimble 3rd Period: Damsel-in-Distress Classic with Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen 4th Period: Study Ball in the Lifary 5th Period: Science and Sorcery with Prof. Rump 6th Period: Advanced Ballet at The Red Shoes Dance Club I still wonder why they can't have at the school Trivia *Her first name is a combination of the word "Paper" and "Ballerina". *Her name was to be Paperina Ballerina, which Grimms still calls her time after time, but the name was dropped for Danser *Her last name is not only another spelling of "Dancer" but the Danish word for Dancer *Her father's first name is a reference to William Shakespeare *Her brothers name is the french word for a male dancer **Repentive but what ever *It was her brother who was too be the next paper ballerina, but after his death, it went on to Paperina. (The Danser family was already chosen as the sorcerers to the paper ballerina) *Special thanks to Vin for helping with Apperance and Personality! *She can speak Danish like her roommate, Empress and they sometimes have conversations in Danish that non-danish students can't understand. *Paperina loves giveing people nicknames, such as: Piano Tomboy for Terry, and when not call Sera Sera, she sometimes calls her Ms. Tin *Paperina is a bi-sexuel female and once had a crush on Barry Tone. *In the next generation universe, Paperina has two childern, Tina Dansefast and Tinny Dansefast. It was weird to say that tbh but idk why *WHAT DO YOU THINK PAPERINA THINKS OF STUFF? Well, go HERE *She is in the ship of SERARINA **LONG LIVE SERERINA ***Serarina is Sera x Paperina btw ****There is also the friend ship Paperpinea *Sera gave Paperina the nickname Rina **Kind of how Rina gave her the nick name "Sera" * Unconditionally by Katy Perry is Paperina's theme song. Why? Because no matter what anyone else thinks Paperina will love Sera unconditionally. * While in fan fiction, rp, and other places Paperina is in it does not show, she actually has epilepsy. She was diagnosed when she was five, and hasn't had a seizure since she started taking median. Quotes Gallery ADAHS5.jpg|FIRE! Part 2 AKAHS4.jpg|FIRE! Part 1 ADAHS3.jpg|FIRE! Full Comic ADAHS.jpg| Paperina Danser PaperineDanserFanArt.png Paperina.png|This absolutly cute pic of Rina by Hiddenfolk Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Steadfast Tin Solider Category:Rebels Category:Grimm Masters oc Category:Grimm Master Category:From Andersen's Tales